Transformers: We have been Betrayed
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: It has been a few years since the Battle of Chicago. The Autobots have been force into hiding as some have been killed off by humans, While in hiding. The remaining Cons are being lead by Shockwave who survived the battle and is planning something. Now the Autobots must stop Him with the help of their Ally Lin to save Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone Supersayinjin219 Here and with a New Fanfic. Transformers We have been Betrayed. Now don't get me wrong I love age of extinction it's on my fav of TF movies the dark of the moon and the first one are my all time favs. The Last Knight...Ehh...could have been better. Now this is a what if scenario like No Cade, No Tessa or...SHADE!..Fuck Shane.**

 **Also there will be some OC Human's ones that will not take away focus on the bots. I'm Keeping Shockwave alive because he was wasted in DOTM. He will be The Main Antagonist.**

 **Optimus, Bumblebee will be in this(Duh) Along with Crosshairs, Drift and Hound Because i love those guys these have a personality. Sorry Sideswipe, Ironhide and Ratchet.**

 **I will include other transformers in the lore.**

 **I may do a Three Parter in this Fanfic.**

 **Truth be told i was disappointed in The Last Knight because i felt like i was lied too..But it also got me angry at the movies too because they were wasted opportunities. Have them in space or on cybertron or have a story or character development. Like The Shows, Comics and games are perfect ways of Researching the lore of the franchise. Transformers could have and CAN be a good franchise if they do numerous of things.**

 **1: Get rid of Micheal and Lorenzo. Ya see Micheal Bay i love his movies. Bad boys, the first Transformers, Dotm and 13 hours and most people agree he can be a good director if he does but..They need a new Director for this. Someone amazing like J.J Abrams, Joss Whedon or Patty Jenkins. Someone who can direct a movie. Lorenzo truth be told i had no problem with him and i was excited about what he said hyping the last knight my fav was Optimus and Megatron's backstory..WHICH WE NEVER GOT! The dinobots having more screen time? NOPE! None of that none was in their. So Get rid of Bay cause he needs to do other things.**

 **2: Focus on the GODDAMN ROBOTS! Seriously that's what people came to see. The Robots not the humans! DOn't get me wrong i love The First Transformers and they had an excuse at the time like to give people time and adjust and remember the first maybe they'll get as much screen time in the second..Nope! Now granted what i liked about Transformers Age of Extinction was there was a lot of robot scenes in this movie like they have much screen time as they did with the human lead role. Last knight..Took that away. Just ugh. What made transformers work was the Robots not the cast..well granted actually what i like about transformers was humans and bots co existing both having screen time, But..Ugh! Prime did it better, RID did it better, ANIMATED DID IT BETTER! I LOVE THOSE SHOWS!**

 **3: Stop putting focus on the military in these films The first had a reason so did the third but the fifth one So much of it.**

 **4: No SEX HUMOR OR TOILET FOR THAT MATTER. What is this seriously? Plus the cursing stop it with the cursing just use a few not all the time Bay seriously kids come to see this movie and Out of the shadows barely cursed..And you Produce that!**

 **...alright i'm done lol. Sorry about the rant guys. Just needed to blow some steam, Transformers has a rich deep lore like the iacon Hall of records, The Star Saber, Alpha Trion, The high Council of Cybertron and Kaon. Now ya see I'm Excited for the Bumblebee Spin off cause it looks interesting, and Small budget, And it's directed by Travis Knight who directed Kubo and the two strings. This is what we need a director who knows Heart, balance. And i heard it will be similar to The Iron Giant a movie i also loved so finger's cross guys.**

 **What did ya think about what i said feel? free to leave a comment and Tune in for chapter One Sometime this Winter. Got other Projects to do.**

 **Bye X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Five Years.**

The Battle of Chicago...an event that changed the world and how they view Transformers...It all started when Sentinel Prime was awoken and betrayed the Autobots and sided with the decepticons to revive Cybertron, They failed and the Autobots and their human ally N.E.S.T won...However The Government ended the alliance between them and N.E.S.T was disbanded. The Autobots and what remains of any Cybertronian were to be hunted down by a new faction target to destroy all Transformers.

"We have report that the Cemetery Winds group led by Harold Attinger have taken out another one this time one called Leadfoot." A female news reporter said while showing the graphic footage with Leadfoot gettin blown up under the orders of Savoy.

Cybertronians have gone into hiding after what has happened..Ironhide perished early in battle. Sideswipe Status: Offline

Ratchet: Unknown.

Roadbuster: Unknown.

Topspin: Unknown.

Dino: Offline.

Bumblebee: Unknown.

…..Optimus Prime:...Unknown..

Megatron: Offline.

Starscream: Offline.

Shockwave: Unknown.

Barricade: Unknown.

Soundwave: Offline.

Sentinel Prime:..Offline.

The Autobots..Decepticons..what remains of them have gone into hiding...dead...Until now..

In Chicago, The place has been in a state of emergency, it's been abandoned after the Battle of Chicago wrecked the city and killed thousands. However one person still stayed in city, mainly to collect old robot junks and her name is Lisa. Lisa is 15 years old, she is an Indian mixed African American girl who lost her entire family during the attack five years ago. She live on her own in an old Abandoned factory not far from here, She was out checking to see if she can find anymore Alien Robot junk in this heap.

"Hmmmm.." She thought looking around until she saw something...something that was color yellow arm. She then walk to it and pull it but fell down on her back.

"Ow...Whoa...:" She whispered in surprise..suddenly she heard a noise..Car noises? Out in this abandoned city?

She then hid somewhere and saw, Big Black Truck's all driving in a line. However what she saw made her heart stop..Was Bumblebee in chains in the back trying to get out.

"It's Bumblebee…" Lisa said in surprise...she soon saw another man who has black clothing, gray hair and sunglasses, His name tag was James Savoy.

Lisa sneakfully follow them and soon saw they were going to a abandoned facility.  
 _What's in their?_ She thought before s went inside with stealth mode.

Meanwhile in the Facility. Bumblebee was screaming loudly from the shocks in his body while being tortured by Cemetery Wind. Savoy walk to him with a cold smile on his face.

"Now..We'll try this again. Where's the rest of your autobot scum?" He said with a hint of venom to the Scout.

"I-I'll Never tell.." The Scout suddenly said making James sigh annoyed.

"Look. We had our top scientist build you a new voice box solely to tell us everything we know, So i suggest you spill it..or you'll end up like your friends." He finished with a sick grin as Bee glared at him.

"Get Scarp" He insulted him making the grin fade and now gave a cold stare...Suddenly the alarm went on with the men all up.

"Another Autobot. Go! All now!" he ordered them before turning to Bee.

"I'll be back for you." He ran out with the other men to the source of the alarm. Now that the cost was clear, Lisa walk from her hiding place to Bumblebee who looked wide eyes.  
"W-Who are-

"Name's Lisa. She smile cutting him off before walking to the control panels of the computer. Now let's see how i can get you out.." She said as she try to find anything to free him from the steel metal holding him.

"Button on the left." He told her making her look at the button and suddenly press it making the metal pole's free him. He got up and stretch his legs.

"Aw Man! Yeeeeeeah! He said as he turn his hand to a gun and said to Lisa. Thanks kid, I owe you one." He look at the control panel's, computer's, Everything they need to track him and his fellow autobots.

"Stand back kid, this may get ugly." He said as she step back and ran out with him as he shot his blast at the room and it engulf into flames.

Bee then turn into a Camaro in open the doors for Lisa

"Get in before they come back!" He shouted at her as she got him from the ground and put on her seatbelt as he drove. "Where are we going?!" She shouted in question.

"Somewhere that isn't.." He somberly said as he drove out of the city of Chicago.

It has been hours since on the road with Lisa listening to music on her IPhone when Bumblebee stopped for a bit. "Bee?" She said in concerned.

"It's nothing...Just waiting for someone." He told her. "Who? She asked back.

"What Remains of the Autobots.." He somberly told her as she looked on without a question before she said.

"Name's Lisa..was born in Chicago..lost my family during the battle..I don't blame you guys tho.." She told him as she got out and transform looking at her with his blue eyes.  
"Really? But…" He started to say but Lisa cut him off.

"You try to save us, That's all that matters..i'm actually glad you guys defeated those Creeps." She looked referring to the Decepticons making Bumblebee chuckle. "You're alright kid. So what other faction have they made these five years?" He asked her while looking at the road.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeelll..There's these group's Called the Mobile Armored Strike Kommand, And also G-"

"Wait Wait!" Bumblebee interrupted her making her look at the road.

"What?" She said as she look and it was a gray Lamborghini on the road. This made Bumblebee eye's wide in terror.

"No...it can't be….Lockdown…"

 **That's Chapter 1! What did ya think, Did you love it?!~**

 **Also this will be about the Bots on the run from Wind and Lockdown Just that. No KSI, Or Galvatron. Also Their will be some character mention in the Next Chapter and the next Chapter will be about Optimus, Crosshairs, Hound, Drift and Hot Rod. I Hope you all Enjoy and leave a comment below!** **Also notice any Hasbro name's Drop Yes i will be doing another Cinematic Universe!~**


	3. Update

**Arthur Note:  
Hello Everyone, Just to let you know. If anyone wants to write Fanfic Stories for this Universe, Please PM me. Here are the things that will be in the universe.**

 **GI JOE**

 **M.A.S.K**

 **Monopoly.**

 **Micronuts**

 **And I will bring in some things from Marvel and DC since Hasbro does their toy's also. Maybe Star Wars. So be free to PM me. Also I have another Cinematic Universe community in the How to Train your Dragon Community called The Big Six Cineamtic Universe, Check out the stories and feel free to join, So PM.**

 **Also(Sorry Lol) For the Next Chapter will focus on the new bots and Optimus who are ambushed by Cemetery Wind and will reunite with Bee and will meet Lisa.  
Here's a Sneak Peek.**

 **After escaping Cemetery Winds, Optimus and the rest of the Autobots remaining on Earth. Crosshairs, Hound and Drift were following him in the forest when Crosshairs groaned.**

" **UGggggggggh this is pointless!" He cried out in frustrations as he sat down on a log. "Were never gonna find The yellow bugger! It's hopeless it's-"**

 **He was cut off by Hound grab him and gave him threatened glare. "Never. Say. Never. Get it?" He said resulting in Crosshairs whimpering. "Got it." He put him down when Drift walk to Prime.**

" **Sensei, Do we have anymore human allies who can help us?" He asked him hopefully when Optimus looked.**

" **We do. But i shall not let them get involved and face the consequences..Like Sam…" He muttered sadly looking at the ground until Hound intervene.**

" **What about that military group? What was it called, G.I Joe? Weren't you and the other bots fighting alongside them before The Government shutdown N.E.S.T?" He asked Prime who shook his head. "Negative. The Government has ordered that they are to arrest any Transformers. I know they do not want to but.." He sighed as Hound understood.**

" **I see.. Not even that other group called The A-"**

" **Wait! Drift cut him off as he walk slowly. "I thought i heard something…" He quietly told them.**

 **Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd That's A Wrap!~ Let me know what you think~.**


End file.
